


Tuesday Morning

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: Give me another chance. I'll be sure to do it right.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tuesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @peachberry_png's art on Twitter
> 
> Thanks for letting me write this <3

It was a Tuesday morning. 

The least busy day of the week.Most people were at work or on commute Satori was lucky enough to be a shop owner, able to assign this morning’s opening procedures to an employee. Lucky enough to have time with his love. 

The guards were few on Tuesday mornings. His frequent visits encouraged them to give him space to grieve.

He stood in the center of the room, proud and tall. Just as he did many centuries ago. 

“I’ll see you again.”

The words replayed in his mind, forever scorching tragedy into the depth of Satori’s soul. 

He rewinds his memories, reliving the many lifetimes they’d spent together. When twenty years had passed without meeting, he simply thought it wasn’t their time just yet. 

He was late. Too late. 

A statue of his love looked off into times unknown. Into memories unshared. All locked behind stone and bronze. 

“Forgive me,” he murmured against the cool surface. “I won’t be late next time.”

He pressed a soft kiss to his lips in remembrance of when he was once kissed back. A single tear rolled down his cheek, contrasting the many nights he wept in agony. Contrasting the fit he threw upon their first meeting. It was all he could offer him, nothing less, and nothing more. 

Wakatoshi watched Satori leave on many more Tuesday mornings. 

_ I’ll see you again.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the art (idk how to do the link in text Dx) https://twitter.com/peachberry_png/status/1349847289880215552
> 
> Follow her on twitter!! @peachberry_png
> 
> My twt handle if you want @u_suspend


End file.
